


Tervo Becomes Canon

by funkym4rmalad3



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Short One Shot, idk what to add here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkym4rmalad3/pseuds/funkym4rmalad3
Summary: tervo becomes canon in the span of 3 seconds
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Tervo Becomes Canon

Korvo walked down the stairs, manuals stacked in his arms. He swayed through the living room and saw Terry laying on the sofa, staring at the flashing TV.

Korvo sighed. "Move over, Terry. I can't concentrate upstairs with Yumyulack playing Maroon 5 so loud."

Terry, eyes still on the screen, moved his feet to give Korvo room to sit. Korvo fell into the couch, opening up the first of many manuals on his lap.

He usually didn't mind the TV when he was reading. But a certain line in the drama Terry was watching caught his attention. A woman, speaking through sobs, was shouting at someone.

"You were my HUSBAND! I LOVED you! HOW could you do this to me?"

Korvo looked up from his book. "What's a husband?"

"I think it's what a guy is when he's in a marriage." Terry shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Korvo resumed reading for a split second, and then looked back at Terry. "Wait, what's a marriage?"

Terry turned his head towards Korvo. "I think it's when you're in a legal union with someone. You care for each other and like, sometimes live with offsprings?" Terry scratched his head. "Well, something like that."

Korvo looked at the TV, then back at Terry. "Isn't that just us?"

"Yeah, I think that's us."

"So that means we're both each other's husbands?"

"I think so."

"Ok then." Korvo looked back down at his manual, "By the way, what do you want for dinner?'

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my magnum opus


End file.
